


Counterfactual

by goldvermilion87



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s01e28 The City on the Edge of Forever, F/M, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City on the Edge of Forever -- What if?  </p><p>A droubble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterfactual

"We . . . we did it! Not even fifteen votes for, Alice! It's unbelievable! I'd hardly hoped—"

"Don't cry now! I already have a crowd of reporters wanting to talk with you. Everyone wants to talk to the woman who stopped it! Give them ten minutes?"

Edith grinned. "We really did it!"

"Yes, we did. The press?"

"Yes. Yes, just . . . Alice, I'll talk to them soon. But first I want to call my husband."

Edith started talking the moment he picked up.

"Jim! It's me. I'm sure you've heard already, but it didn't pass! Hardly any votes!"

"Congratulations."

"I have to run, but I wanted to tell you myself!"

"Thanks."

"Jim, what is it? Can I help? It's not . . . but he'd have been so proud, Jim! He'd have said it was logical."

"Yes, I'm . . . sure he would."

"Well, I have to talk to the reporters now. But we've done it! We're that much closer to the stars!"

She paused a moment, and then placed the receiver firmly back onto the cradle. There would be time tomorrow to investigate into the dead sound on Jim's voice. There was all the time in the world, now America would not be entering The War.


End file.
